Tratados de amor
by Nyroge
Summary: Fue mas que una reunión, más que un tratado , más que una firma, fue una promesa...


**N**i Hao a todo mundo –alza manita para saludar, mucho muy tierna. **:DD**

Este fic fue gracias a la canción Konna Ni Chikaku De , estaba aburrida y esta canción… scdasdcasfsfsdf me estoy enviciando con esa pareja, el sólo imaginar a Kiku de Seme –babea-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya , sin fines de lucro, solo con fines pervertidos cofcof quiero decir con fines literarios(?)

**Pairing:** JapónxChina / KikuxYao

**Advertencia: **Este fic es..bueno, no Yaoi, pero si shonen ai, si no te gusta, no lo leas y así nos evitamos tontos comentarios, y en primer lugar, si no te gusta ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Ok, Luz, cámara…ACCION

_**Enjoy it **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NC-NC-NC-NC-NC-NC-NC-NC-NC-NC**

**Tratados de amor**

Pasos iban y venían sobre el piso de madera, provocando un leve eco en la modesta habitación de un japonés, que caminaba de un lado a otro, con las manos tras su espalda, y la mira fija en el piso, como si el suelo fuera lo más interesante que ver en ese instante.

–No debo ponerme nervioso, no debo, sólo es un tratado, una visita con fines diplomáticos. – hablaba consigo mismo, repitiéndose la misma frase una y otra vez, hablando consigo mismo, auto-regañándose, negando con la cabeza. –De-demo…sólo es una visita… Hai, eso es –intentaba convencerse así mismo, pero solito volvía a caer en las dudas- Y si ¿Pasará algo más? – se podía apreciar cierto deje de… ¿Emoción? – Ie , no debo pensar en eso, Ore wa baka, ontoni baka.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, como si estuviera preparándose en un combate de artes marciales, cuando está a segundos de luchar.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos color ébano, desordenándolos un poco, para volver a peinarse con la misma mano. Tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, una extraña mezcla de nervios, emoción y vergüenza, vergüenza por las tonterías en las que estaba pensando, también confusión, ya que Kiku era de esos que siempre planeaba lo que iba a decir cómo se iba a comportar, que responder ante alguna interrogativa y qué decisión tomar. Pero ahora… ¡Ahora no había planeado nada!

Y no es porque no quisiera, tampoco le importaba que fuera a ser el tratado, o el asunto comercial, sino con quien iba a ser eso, y si vamos más profundamente al tema, tampoco importaba el país con el que se reuniría ese día, tratados entre países, eran tratados y nada más. Pero tampoco era por eso. Era más bien la persona a cargo y a la vez el país el que lo tenía nervioso, y para aumentar ese nerviosismo, es que ni siquiera él sabía el porqué de su propio comportamiento (o tal vez lo supiera, pero intentaba bloquear ese pensamiento de su mente)

–Etto…sumimasen…–interrumpió uno de los empresarios que lo acompañaría a dichoso viaje. – Demo…se nos hace tarde – dijo, apuntando con un dedo su reloj de muñeca, a los que la nación respondió con un casi imperceptible: ''Hai''

El oji negro se miró por última vez al espejo (ni idea porque se arreglaba tanto), respiró hondo varias veces, diciendo algunas palabras en su idioma para intentar relajarse, consiguiéndolo, sólo por ese momento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El viaje a ese país, había transcurrido con bastante calma, lo que le sirvió al japonés para deshacerse por un momento de sus preocupaciones, entreteniéndose en un silencio cómodo, observando el bello paisaje de aquel país, suspirando incontables veces, atrayendo la atención de su superior y los empresarios que lo acompañaban, mas no dijeron nada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tik Tok

El elegante reloj colgado en una de las paredes ya se le estaba haciendo tedioso, con su tic tocs ; Kiku miró a sus superiores de reojo, éstos portaban en sus caras una paz y tranquilidad que en ese preciso instante se le antojaban. Ojala pudiera estar así de calmado como ellos. Suspiró, bajo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y luego volvió a subir la mirada, posando sus opacos ojos en la puerta que estaba frente a ellos, por donde deberían llegar en unos cuantos minutos los diplomáticos y el país para conversar los asuntos comerciales correspondientes.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que comenzó a mirar meticulosamente los detalles de aquella puerta, los bordes eran de un color dorado y parte del pomo tenía unas figuras en relieve de dos dragones moviendo y ondeando su largo cuerpo, también en dorado, haciendo juego con el resto de la puerta color rojo, todo en una perfecta simetría que deleitaba y entretenía mientras tanto. Desvió su mirada a las bisagras o lo que se podía ver de ellas, que eran del mismo color que pomo y los demás detalles, paseó su vista por toda la puerta y algunos detalles de la sala, decorada con exquisito gusto, y algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes, los cuales reflejaban el pasado de aquel país, ya sea guerras, tratados o un simple paisaje al atardecer que bañaba las cimas de las montañas nevadas, dándoles un bello y profundo tinte morado mezclado en azul oscuro.

Uno de los superiores tosió un poco, despertando al japonés de su trance, y llevando nuevamente la vista hacia el centro de la puerta; tragó saliva, hubiera seguido cayendo en los nimios detalles de la decoración, pero la puerta fue abierta de par en par, dejando ver unos cinco hombres vestidos de terno negro, azul oscuro o marino, con corbatas que hacían juego con la vestimenta y en sus semblantes, ceños ligeramente fruncidos, manos a los costados o juntas.

Los acompañantes del japonés, vestidos de similar o igual forma, se levantaron de inmediato e hicieron una elegante reverencia a los recién llegados, Kiku tardó en imitar esta mera formalidad, y al mismo tiempo, buscando desesperadamente (pero disimulo) con la mirada al país que debería estar entre aquellos hombres, sin éxito alguno. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, trayendo miles de sentimientos de preocupación, preocupación que fue borrada al sentir rápidos pasos sobre la cerámica blanca y luego la misma puerta abrirse, y hacer espacio entre los hombres recién llegados, para dejar ver a _esa _persona, en sus ropajes rojos tradicionales, con minúsculos arreglos que representaban que se encontraba en un asunto de negocios.

–Dui bu qi aru –se disculpó rápidamente el peli castaño, haciendo una reverencia- Ah, y Nii Hao aru. – haciendo esta vez una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Con su siempre despampanante sonrisa, tomando asiento de los primeros frente al grupo de japoneses, siendo seguido de su superior y los acompañantes.

–Gomenasai , demo ¿Podríamos empezar con el tratado? – inquirió el superior de Nihon , haciendo que Kiku le mirara de reojo, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero luego recordó que a los japoneses les gustaba ir al punto cuando se trataba de estos asuntos, mas no dijo nada.

La reunión transcurrió en un ambiente bastante calmado, o eso es lo que creían todos los presentes, menos el azabache y probablemente…el chino.

Kiku no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, mirando hacia abajo o a un costado cuando sentía los ojos ámbar del chino devolverle la mirada como para verificar si su imaginación lo engañaba o Kiku no podía dejar de mirarlo, volviendo a colocar atención en la conversación al ver que el japonés en realidad miraba hacia otro lado y que Yao sólo se estaba haciendo ilusiones.

El corazón de la nación menor volvió a latir con rapidez, casi, casi podía jurar que todos escuchaban sus fuertes palpitares, sumándole más preocupaciones innecesarias al pobre peli negro que apenas si ponía atención a la plática, sonriendo de vez en cuando para no parecer tan desatendido.

Veía las bocas abrirse y cerrarse, de los empresarios o superiores, sonreía cuando veía a todos hacerlo, seguramente por algún chiste ocasional, o fruncía el entrecejo cuando todos se mostraban serios en el asunto, esto y que seguía _acosando _a Yao visualmente, notando de vez en cuando un muy leve rubor apoderarse de las mejillas del mayor o un escalofrió o temblor en su cuerpo, los cuales trataba de disimular con una fingida tos o un carraspeo de garganta.

–_¿Sera que Yao esta igual de nervioso que yo? _– esa sola idea le hacia un poco mejor, a sabiendas que no era el único en ese estado, pero despertando su curiosidad por saber el por que de ese comportamiento similar al suyo.

–Souka, entonces, con esto concluimos nuestra parte, cada uno dio su punto de vista, demo , ahora solo queda la afirmación de los lideres. – dijo el superior, levantándose de la mesa, siendo seguido por todos los demás, excepto ambos países que parecían despertar de un sueño.

Ambos países se miraron, y asintieron.

–E-estoy de acuerdo aru. – dijo Yao, sin saber de que estaban hablando.

–Yo también. – contestó Kiku, en las mismas circunstancias que el chino. En la sala reino un silencio algo incomodo para ambas naciones, que sentía la mirada de los demás sobre ellos, dándose algunas miradas cómplices entre ellos (o eso se imaginaban los dos chicos)

–Mei me er (ni hablar) – dijo uno de los empresarios chinos, consiguiendo la aprobación corporal de los presentes- Creo que nosotros ya hemos dado nuestras opiniones. Propongo dejar a los jefes de sus respectivas naciones a _solas _para tratar este asunto con más seriedad, ya que han escuchado las opiniones vertidas en esto. ¿No ? – ambos países empalidecieron, intentando negar, pero fueron interrumpidos por la gente que los rodeaba, los que asintieron.

–Wakarimashita (entiendo) – dijeron los japoneses al unísono. – Entonces…los dejaremos solos para que platiquen en privado. –antes de que Kiku pudiera reprochar, su superior y sus hombres ya se estaban marchando de la sala, siendo seguidos por los otros chinos. Quedando únicamente Yao y él en aquella estancia, interrumpida por el cierre de la puerta, volviendo a ese incomodo silencio.

Ambos en silencio, mirando hacia cualquier lugar , menos hacia donde tenía que mirar, el japonés comenzó a pensar si sería buena idea levantarse e irse corriendo de aquel lugar, sus latidos eran potentes y sus mejillas estaba teñidas de carmín, la presencia del chino le ponía de lo más nervioso, no podía dejar de admirar su… ¿_Belleza_? Seguramente que Yao ya lo había notado y por eso también estaba nervioso.

–P-pues… K-kiku… ¿Tu qué piensas de todo esto aru? – dijo el chino, rompiendo con el tenso ambiente, mirando hacia otro lado, también sonrojado, seria que…

–_Ahhh Kawaii…_– pensó, el chino se giro a mirarle, con los ojos abiertos de par en par ; se llevo una mano a la boca. ¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta? – Etto.. q-quiero decir , d-de que cosa…–se dio el trabajo de mirar al chino que evitaba encontrarse con los ojos del muchacho.

–¿C-como que de que aru? ¿Acaso pusiste atención a la reunión aru? – inquirió el chino, arrugando parte de su duanga con las manos que se encontraban en su regazo.

–Sumimasen Yao-san, demo, le seré sincero: No puse atención a la reunión. Ontoni Gomenasai. – se disculpo apenado, pero entretenido interiormente por la actitud del chino. Así que se atrevió a continuar, ya un poco más confiado.– Y al parecer usted tampoco puso atención. – por sus labios se deslizo una leve y algo traviesa sonrisa, al ver la reacción del chino que fue, abrir sus ojos sorprendido y voltearle a ver con el ceño fruncido, más un infantil puchero. Kiku sonrió al verle de esa forma.– ''_Tan infantil, tan lindo'' _– pensó.

-P-por supuesto que puse atención, e-era un t-tratado de comercio aru –alego.

–¿Ah ,si? Mi memoria es muy mala. ¿Podría decirme de que era ese tratado? –pregunto, fingiendo inocencia. Y sorprendido por su repentino cambio para con el chino, tal vez estar solos era lo que necesitaba para aclarar mejor los pensamientos que había tenido antes de la reunión.

–P-pues… se trataba d-de…– era obvio que buscaba una excusa, se notaba en su rostro el nerviosismo, ahora era el chino el nervioso.

–De… ¿qué? – le molesto mas el japonés, sonriendo infantil, reacción que confundió de sobremanera al otro, pero seguía buscando una excusa. Kiku seguía mirándole, cayendo en todas sus expresiones, sus sonrojos, sus temblores, esa inseguridad tan.. ¿Inocente? Tan atrayente que le provocaba un extraño pensamiento, casi podía jurar que si el chino se seguía comportando de esa forma se lanzaría sobre el únicamente para abrazarlo, o tal vez… ¿_Besarlo_?

_¡Oh! _ Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma sensación de la mañana, aquel cosquilleo en su estomago, esa sonrisa que florecía sola de sus labios como cuando recuerdas algo, o vas a hacer alguna travesura imaginándote el resultado, que crees que será algo gracioso, o simplemente te da gracia pensar que será así. Exacto, era esa sensación la que tenia ahora; miro los ojos del chino, perdiéndose en esos orbes dorados, intentando develar los secretos que guardaba, pero ya sabiéndolos de antemano.

Kiku sonrió, sentía como se habían aclarado todos sus pensamientos, fue como si le hubieran entregado luz para descifrar los misterios de una tumba penumbras, le habían entregado la respuesta, ahora solo debía actuar, solo eso. Se levanto un poco de su asiento, haciendo el torso hacia adelante, casi subiéndose en la mesa, para alcanzar esos labios, pero…

Yao se estaba levantando, sin percatarse de las intenciones del otro, estaba enojado, enojado consigo mismo, temblaba, eran nervios, no sabía si reír o simplemente gritar de rabia, no sabía por qué sus mejillas estaban encendidas y por que la presencia del japonés hacia que los lados de sus labios se subieran, formando una sonrisa, cuando él no quería sonreír, pero lo hacía al fin y al cabo y reía nerviosamente, cuando ni siquiera el japonés le había contado un chiste ni nada por el estilo.

– ''_¿Cómo? ¿Por qué aru? ¿Por qué en este preciso momento tengo que…que…? –_ tal vez lo único que el chico necesitaba era un…empujoncito.

–Y-yo… mejor me voy aru. – se levanto rápidamente y tomo el pomo de la puerta, decidido a abrirla y dejar atrás esas confusiones de una vez por todas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tiro del pomo, para así abrir la puerta, pero… esta no se abría, por más que forcejeara no lo conseguía, rodo los ojos, encontrándose con una blanca mano colocada sobre la puerta, firmemente.

–Pero que…– volteó el chino por sobre sus hombros, encontrándose con el rostro de Kiku _demasiado _cerca de su persona, lo que por inercia le hizo chocar su espalda contra la puerta, viéndose acorralado por el otro, que ya tenía su otra mano puesta a su costado, impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

–Gomenasai Yao-san, demo, aun no hemos tomado una decisión… Mi pregunta es: ¿Doushite? – acercó un poco su rostro al chino, este solo le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión y enojo…enojo fingido, porque por dentro se desmoronaba rápidamente.

–P-pues… yo digo que sí, hay que hacer ese tratado.

–¿Tratado? ¿De que tratado estás hablando? –sonr ió algo lascivo, provocando mas los nervios del chico. El cual solo negaba sin comprender, más nervioso aun. Kiku ya lo había notado y eso solo hacía que su seguridad se acrecentara. – Ohh Yao-san ¿Está nervioso? ¿Doushite?

–Y-yo no estoy nervioso aru, y ¿De que tratado estoy hablando? P-pues… el que hablamos en la reunión aru. – ya casi salido de sus casillas. – _''Definitivamente no fue una buena idea haber venido. ¿Por qué estoy tan ruborizado aru?_

-Si, si lo estas.

–Bu shi (no), no lo estoy aru ¿P-por que crees eso aru? – el japonés sonrió y se acerco tanto que Yao casi podía sentir las respiraciones de ambos mezclarse.

–Datte hoka no dare yori anata no kotto wo shitteru kara (Por que yo mejor que nadie...te conozco tan bien)

Yao no entendía sus palabras, solo suspiró, como si ya no hubiera nada más que hacer, desvió su mirada y se sostuvo en la puerta. El japonés le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura.

–¿De que tratado hablas, Kiku aru? – suplicó, sin entender nada ya, Kiku solo suspiro y le sonrió. Había descubierto tantas cosas.

–Doushite tada no tomodachi nano (¿Por que solo somos amigos?) – dijo, casi más para si mismo. el chino rodó los ojos, tampoco le entendía.

–Kiku…n-no entiendo nada aru y s-sobre el tratado, bien, lo acepto y admito tambien que no pude poner atención en toda la reunión aru. – lo reconoció. – Ando con mis pensamientos en otra parte aru, a-ahora… s-se que haga lo que h-haga no podre estar t-tranquilo aru, así que solo déjame. Acepto el tratado, sea lo que sea, pero sólo d-déjame aru.

Tal vez lo único que Yao necesitaba en esos momentos era un pequeño empujoncito para saber por qué estaba tan nervioso. Sólo una pista y Kiku se la daría.

–S-siento…no haber puesto atención aru p-pero…–el chino no pude seguir hablando, fue tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, fue una ráfaga de viento, abriendo sus ojos enormemente, sintiendo ambas respiraciones fundirse , la respiración del otro sobre su rostro, entrecortados, sin nada más que hacer, algo húmedo que se movía sutilmente de un lado a otro por sobre sus labios, succionando levemente, provocando leves sonidos de humedad, algo suavecito en su boca que lo invadía de un sentimiento tan profundo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dejarse llevar, sintiendo aquellas manos en su cintura, atraerlo hacia el otro cuerpo, que lo acorralaba mas contra la puerta, sus manos, ya casi sin voluntad sobre ella, viajando al cuello del otro, acariciándole la nuca.

Solo un nimio empujoncito, y explotaron todos esos sentimientos, la neblina se fue dejando ver el paisaje, la respuesta nítida sobre sus ojos, sobre su corazón, un empujón, una pista ha.

–K-kiku aru…–susurró cuando el oxigeno hacia presencia entre ambas bocas, separadas solo por un hilillo de saliva. Tan profundo había sido el beso, tan profunda es a veces la verdad que quedas sin aire.

–Dime…Yao…- nada de 'san' , ni 'sama', solo Yao, SU Yao.

El chino se sonrojo tiernamente, aun cerca de su rostro, quería esconder su sonrojo y al mismo tiempo seguir apreciando ese rostro en frente suyo, esa verdad, la verdad de los dos, dos seres que se amaban y lo descubrieron, quería seguir contemplándole, y también esconderse, la alegría le ponía tímido.

–A-acepto…el t-trato, a-acepto los t-términos y las condiciones aru…–rió divertido. Kiku sólo le devolvió una sonrisa y le robo un fugaz beso, para luego mirarse y reír en conjunto, divertidos.

Pasados unos minutos, decidieron salir, y darles las respuestas a sus superiores.

–Etto… ¿Qué decidieron? –preguntó uno de los empresarios japoneses a su respectivo país. Kiku rió y miro a Yao, tiernamente.

–Hemos aceptado.

–El tratado es oficial aru, e irrompible aru –sonrió nuevamente el chino, y ambos países se fueron sonriendo por el largo corredor, dándose miradas cómplices, mientras los demás se les quedaron mirando. Estaban felices, porque, claro, habían aceptado el tratado por el cual habían ido y ahora su economía seria más fuerte.

Dos países, ayudándose mutuamente en lo económico.

No, eran mucho más que eso.

Eran dos corazones entrelazados por la eternidad.

**NC-NC-NC-NC-NC-NC-NC-NC-NC**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**B**ien, aquí esta mi (raro/extravagante/horrible/espantoloso) One-shot, espero que haya sido de su agrado (que no creo), pero quería probar un poco más con esta parejita que me trae vuelta loca últimamente.

Harían un gran favor si dejaran review a esta escritora, ese es mi sueldo para vivir **:DD **

**Tsukiko:** Etto… Tu no trabajas, así que dudo que tengas sueldo. **nwn**

**Yo:** Shhh, eso era secreto **;. ..; ;.**

**Tsukiko:** -rolly eyes- Cla~~aro.

Click aquí por un mundo con mas amor asiático **:DD**

**Click aquí, si estás de acuerdo en que Yao es el mas uke de todos ^/^**

**Click aquí y harás feliz a una loca y fujoshi escritora**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
